This invention relates in general to respirating devices and in particular to a new and useful device for generating oxygen for use in such respirating devices.
Chemical oxygen generators are used in respirators to make available an oxygen supply. In chemical oxygen generators the oxygen is present in a chemically combined form, for example in a chlorate candle or a KO.sub.2 cartridge, and when needed is released in the course of a chemical reaction. A starting device sets the oxygen release in motion by manual triggering. It always takes several seconds before oxygen release takes place in the full amount required. This presents a difficulty for their use in respirators. The user cannot be supplied at once with the necessary respirable gas.